Ron and the Water Gun Fight
by General K-Star
Summary: If you love watching Ron and Hermione fight with each other, then you'll love this story! Ron participates in his first water gun fight. He and Harry squirt Hermione, and now she's plotting revenge. Is Hermione more experienced than Ron thought? R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter books.

If you like this story, please consider reading some of the other stories from this series:

Hermione and the Big Flood

Harry and the Epidemic

* * *

It was a hot summer day on the hill. Harry and Ron were very bored. Suddenly, Harry got an idea.  
  
"Hey," he said, "How about we have a water gun fight?"  
  
"Uh, what's that?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry remembered that Ron knew absolutely nothing about muggle activities. "It's where people fill toy pistols with water and squirt other people with them," he explained.  
  
"Oh! I think I've heard about that!" Ron exclaimed. "Sure! Let's do it!"  
  
"Ok," Harry said, "I think I have two water guns we can use, I'll go get them." Harry went inside his house and came back out with two water guns. He handed one to Ron and explained how to fill it and shoot it.  
  
"Ok," Ron said after Harry finished showing him how to shoot by shooting at a rock, "So you do this?" he asked, and he pulled the trigger and squirted Harry in the face.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, wiping the water off his face and seeming very annoyed with Ron.  
  
"Ok then," Ron said, "Let's go!" Ron got up and squirted Harry again. Harry picked up his water gun and chased after Ron. He squirted Ron in the back and they ran all over the hill, squirting each other with their water guns.  
  
Harry caught up with Ron. "Hey," he said, "I have an idea." Ron listened and laughed an evil laugh when Harry finished telling him the plan. They both got their guns ready and headed to the top of the hill.  
  
Hermione was planting some flowers in the garden outside her house. She didn't notice Harry and Ron sneak up behind her. Harry and Ron both took out their water guns and aimed at the back of Hermione's head. Harry whispered instructions to Ron.  
  
"Okay," he said quietly so Hermione wouldn't hear him, "when I count to three, we fire. All right?"  
  
"Okay," Ron nodded.  
  
"All right then," Harry whispered, "one... two..." they both put their finger on the trigger, "...three!" Harry and Ron both pulled their triggers and squirted Hermione in the back of her head. Hermione screamed, and then turned around and saw Harry and Ron running away, both holding water guns.  
  
"HARRY! RON!" she yelled, "I SWEAR, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She ran inside her house, got out two of her own water guns and some water balloons, filled them, and ran outside. Harry and Ron had stopped under a tree.  
  
"Run Ron!" Harry shouted, "Hermione's coming after us!"  
  
Since this was Ron's first water gun fight, he didn't take Harry seriously. "Hermione's coming after us? Oh, I'm so scared!" he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ron, you don't understand!" Harry said, "Hermione was raised by muggles too! This is probably not her first water gun fight! I'm sure she's participated in more water gun fights than I have because the Dursleys never let me do anything fun and I bet Hermione's parents let her do all sorts of fun things when she was younger! Trust me Ron, you should never underestimate someone who has a lot more experience than you!"  
  
Ron thought about what Harry had just said. "Oh. I never thought about that," he replied, "but come on! She IS only a girl! She can't be THAT good at this!" Suddenly, a water balloon dropped from somewhere above Ron and hit him in the head. It burst on contact and Ron was soaked. He looked up to see where it had come from, and saw someone up in the tree looking back down at him.  
  
It wasn't Hermione. It was Neville.  
  
Neville climbed down from the tree and approached Harry and Ron. He was holding a bucket of water balloons. "Hi guys!" he said, "I saw you having a water gun fight and I figured I'd join you. Is that all right? Sorry about the balloon, Ron," he added, "I accidentally dropped it when I was up in the tree."  
  
"That's ok, Neville," Ron said, "I didn't know it was you, I thought it might have been Hermione."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Neville asked.  
  
"Because Harry and I just squirted her in the back of her head with our water guns for no reason and now she's vowing to get revenge on us," Ron explained.  
  
"Well, I guess that would explain why she's standing behind you with two water guns aimed at the back of your head right now," Neville said.  
  
"What?" Ron replied. He turned around to see if Neville was telling the truth. There was no one there. Suddenly, Ron got hit in the back of his head by another water balloon. He turned around again and saw Neville running away, laughing.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG!" Ron yelled as Neville ran away, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAD NEVER DONE THAT!" Ron ran after Neville, Harry followed him. Soon, they lost sight of him and didn't know where he had gone. Suddenly, Ron heard someone behind him. He turned around. Neville had just apparated a few yards behind him.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Neville shouted, "Aren't you going to come and get me?" He turned around and ran. Ron chased after him, Harry followed Ron. Soon, Neville came to a dead end. He turned around and saw Ron stop. Then, Ron pulled out his water gun and slowly started advancing on Neville. He stopped when he was close enough to squirt Neville with the water gun. Once again, Ron had stopped under a tree. Neville looked up at someone or something in the tree and gave a "thumbs up" signal when Ron had stopped underneath it. Ron was about to pull the trigger and squirt Neville, but then a water balloon fell from above and hit him in the head. Again. He looked up to see who had done it this time. He saw someone jump out of the tree and land a few feet in front of him.  
  
This time, it was Hermione.  
  
"You!" Ron shouted when he saw Hermione land in front of him. He remembered Neville signaling someone in the tree before he was hit with the water balloon. "You were behind this the whole time!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. She grinned at him and continued, "Now, we're going to handle this in one-on-one water gun combat!" She pulled out two water guns and pointed them at Ron. Harry handed his gun to Ron so he would have two water guns as well. They both put their guns in their pockets, walked towards each other, stopped when they were a few inches apart, looked each other directly in the eyes, turned around, walked ten paces, paused, then turned around and drew.  
  
Ron drew first. He aimed at Hermione and fired. As the water came towards her, Hermione bent over backwards and dodged it just like Neo did in "The Matrix." Ron kept firing until he was out of water, and Hermione kept dodging it. When Ron ran out of water, Hermione got up and fired. Ron tried to dodge it just like Hermione had done earlier, but fell over. He got back up, and immediately was hit by another water balloon from Hermione. Ron stood there, sputtering. Hermione put the water guns back in her pockets and smiled.  
  
"Well, Ron," she said as Ron stood there, totally surprised at the fact that he had just been whooped by a girl, "I guess I'm more experienced than you thought."

* * *

The moral of this story is: Never ASSUME anything. When you ASSUME, it makes an ASS out of U and ME. 


End file.
